


Always Here

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows me I can win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying as I write this, had a really crap day and week, slash weekend too. Got made to be the bad guy and I was berated and called fat twice, fat and lazy mind you. At least here no one makes fun of me or berates me or calls me fat. Sorry, I had to vent. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

I had the worst day and week I was berated, made to look like the bad guy and was called fat twice. The bad thoughts were sipping in my head, I could feel it the familiar feeling of I don't feel like much.

 I remembered though having this dream about Loki, he came as both a presence and as himself. Meaning that I could see him as well, I sometimes dreamed like that.

 I needed him so much, maybe that's why I wore his shirt today. So sick and tired of being in loose, loose, situations.

 Now tears were running down my cheeks, I just felt so frustrated. Green smoke appeared in my room and Loki stepped out of it.

"Enchantress?" he asked softly. I looked up at him with tears, I founded it hard to speak. "Again?" he asked. I nodded as he laid next to me on my bed. "It's not fair Loki, I can't ever win nothing I do is good enough" I said after wiping my tears.

 "Oh darling, of course you can win everything you do is good enough and it should be good enough for you; what does it matter of what others think?" he said comfortingly.

 "Loki, am I some insecure wreck that doesn't deserve love?" I asked drained. "Of course not, oh sweet Enchantress you do deserve love you have mine" he whispered. "You have mine too, always" I said wiping more tears.

 "I will always be here for you, you saved me, as I will endeavor to save you when you feel alone" Loki said softly. "You make me feel worthy of you" I said kissing his heart.

"You are worthy, of everything good and you are not fat nor are you anything else for that matter, you are simply you the most wonderful woman I have ever met" Loki said kissing my forehead.

 "Thank you for that, I love you Wolf Eyes" I said falling asleep in his arms. "Anything for you, Enchantress I love you too, I'm always here" he said reassuringly as I fell asleep in his arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
